


【魄魄】NPC的噩梦

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: OOC｜双穿游戏｜玛丽苏沙雕文学
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

清晨和煦的阳光透过糖果般晶莹的巨大落地玻璃窗洒在了床上，将近半个房间大的圆形床覆盖了做工精细的丝绸被褥，上面缀满了精致优雅的花纹和蕾丝花边。

在床的正中央睡着一位身材姣好的少女，光洁白皙的皮肤在阳光的照射下似乎透亮，感受到阳光的抚摸，吴映洁缓缓醒来。

【哦！她是多么美丽，海藻般柔顺的深棕色长发散落着，散发着富有弹性的光泽，连示巴女王的珠宝都相形见绌。当她开心时，头发会变成粉色，连空气都变得欢愉，散落无数饱满的泡泡。可当她伤心难过的时候，无数的蓝色妖姬从天而降，似乎将要把这个世界都变成蓝色的花海......】

“STOP！停！”吴映洁大吼一声，脑袋里的声音戛然而止。

这都什么和什么啊？？？我现在在哪？吴映洁环顾四周，茫然无措。

莫非自己是在做梦？吴映洁此时才后悔不该接玛丽苏小说校对的活，看过那么多玛丽苏小说之后连做梦都逃离不了玛丽苏了。

吱呀一声，卧室两扇大门徐徐开启。吴映洁惊了，这就是玛丽苏小说应该有的阵仗吗！门口整整齐齐站了两排女仆，身着笔挺西装疑似管家的人站在正中央。

“给小姐请安。”

“早上好！”

“不不不别别别别别，哎呦这多不好意思啊......”吴映洁连忙从床上爬起来试图理顺狂躁的头发。

此时脑子里的声音再次出现，【Mission1 让大家相信你就是璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁。】

吴映洁一时没忍住叫出了声：“什么玩意？！”

听到主人的吼声管家和女仆们虽然不知道发生了什么，但还诚惶诚恐地立刻90度对折鞠躬道歉，“吓到映洁小姐了！对不起！请小姐责罚。”

“呃......你们都先出去，让我自己静静。”

“是。”

目送一大队人马离开了房间，吴映洁开始尝试和自己脑海中那个莫名其妙的声音对话，这是她出生几十年以来首次尝试使用意念交流，【我心里想什么你能听见吗？】

【回答玩家1号，可以。】

“卧槽！”

“小姐，出什么事情了吗？”门外的仆人们十分紧张。

“没事没事！”，吴映洁连忙捂住自己的嘴。

【我是玩家1号？】

【是的。】

【那你是谁？】

【我是协助玩家通关的游戏助手Mary】

靠！我看你八成姓Sue吧。吴映洁不由地开始吐槽。

【是的呢，玩家1号果然聪明。】

【所以这到底是怎么回事啊？】这个欠打的语气，让吴映洁恨不得立刻就揪着这个Mary的衣领，把她从脑子里揪出来，让她感受一下社会人的毒打。

【恭喜玩家1号，由于上个月阅读玛丽苏文学日均10万字，达成成就“玛丽苏专家”，获得独家邀请体验资格。欢迎来到MarySue的世界，在这里你可以得到全新的全息体感游戏体验，最真实的玛丽苏人物和事件，让你流连忘返乐不思蜀。】

吴映洁有点无语，【你们这个破游戏，邀请也不带问一声同不同意的吗？】

【所有来到这里的玩家能来到这里都是得到了玩家本人的同意的呢。】

【那我现在在这里是怎么回事？你得给我个交代。】

噗一声，吴映洁的手心出现了一卷透明胶带。

【不是这个胶带！】她气得一挥手把胶带摔在了地上。

【抱歉玩家1号，您说的话我不明白。】

再这么对话下去吴映洁觉得自己肯定得被气死。

【那你告诉我，怎么从这个系统出去！我才不要做什么魑魅魍魉·江河湖海·玩玻璃球·映洁，我就想回现实世界当吴映洁。】

【很简单哦，当您完成了所有的任务之后便会快乐的醒来啦~】

“什么！”吴映洁又是一声咆哮。这什么鬼游戏，我想强退我想挂机，我自愿吃举报，不行吗？！

【不可以的亲亲。】Mary突然转变成为了淘宝客服模式，气死了气死了吴映洁真的感到头上有火。

“哎呦我去，这头上怎么真的有火了！”吴映洁赶紧伸手把头上出现的小火苗拍灭，像是拍拍自己的头安慰自己不要生气。

【您是玛丽苏女主角，所有的心情都是外显的呢~是不是很有趣？玛丽苏世界这款游戏刚刚上线，任务不多而且很简单哟，再加上我的全程贴心陪伴为您保驾护航，玩家1号不需要担心的~】

就是有你我才担心好吗！吴映洁内心碎碎念。她对自己能不能在玛丽苏的世界活下去真的心里一点底都没有。要不是之前想要赚点外快私下接了点校对玛丽苏小说的活，她可能这辈子都不会知道玛丽苏的世界有可能是怎样的。

不过既然来都来了，不管是因为邀请系统出BUG，还是因为自己在某个下午因为贪图小便宜填了路边派发的传单，她现在是想逃离也没有办法。

【行吧马瑞，你再和我说说第一个任务是什么。】

【Mission1 让大家相信你就是璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁。另外，我是Mary不是马瑞哦~】

【好马瑞，现在你把那个死鬼长的名字给我重复50遍。】

【......好的】

于是在Mary50次毫无感情的复读之后，吴映洁终于记住了这个乱七八糟的名字。璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁，好的我记住了，她深吸一口气，鼓起勇气打开了卧室的门。

【从卧室到大门需要经过3组NPC，位于门口的管家和女仆，书房的父亲，最后是餐厅的母亲。顺利到达大门则任务通过，祝你好运~】

看到门口人黑压压一片吴映洁感到头皮发麻，此时作为玛丽苏女主应该说什么？她想了一下，尝试地开口：“能不能帮我把出门的衣服拿来？”

嘶，好像不对，门口的女仆们开始面面相觑了。

【温馨提示：女仆们怀疑指数+1，当怀疑指数达到3时任务失败。】

【任务失败会怎么样？】

【重头再来哦亲亲，我会重新给您念一遍人物介绍，然后......】

【好了我知道了你给我闭嘴！】吴映洁不耐烦的程度几乎达到峰值，气归气，但她还必须硬着头皮接着玩下去。

“请.....为我更衣......？”

“好的小姐。”女仆们鱼贯而入，大门在她们身后关上。

看来对了！吴映洁舒了一口气。

看着女仆们又是丝带又是整理褶皱，这更衣的时间久到吴映洁感觉自己站着都快睡着。等好不容易更衣完毕，她小心翼翼地走到镜子前一看，哦豁！好一个一个花里胡哨的大蛋糕！

浮夸的粉色蓬蓬裙和繁复的蕾丝头饰，再加上飘逸的丝带和善良的水晶吊坠，这怕不是按照装饰圣诞树的程度打扮的吧！吴映洁一口老血差点喷出来。

一想到还要打扮成这样去给所谓的“父母”请安，吴映洁可真的百般不乐意，此时她聪明的小脑瓜开始转动。

任务只是说到达门口而已，玛丽苏女主不都嚣张跋扈个性十足的吗，我就这么跑到门口，这不算人设崩塌吧？理论上也能算任务成功吧？实在不行大不了再来一趟呗！

人接收冲击的量达到了一定程度，就会突然间相当豁得出去。说干就干，吴映洁左手拎起裙摆，右手啪一声推开了门，只听书房传来了中年男性的声音，“映洁？到爸爸这来。”

我来你个大头鬼哦！吴映洁蹭的一声窜了出去。

“小姐慢点！”，身后是女仆惊慌失色的叫声，还有自己的裙子由于快速奔跑而丁零当啷的声响。对这一切吴映洁都充耳不闻，迅速向客厅奔去。一到客厅她傻了眼，四周都是高大宽阔的廊庁，这任务说的大门在哪啊？！

【马瑞！大门怎么走！】

【......】

【马瑞！说话啊！】

几秒后那个烦人的声音才不情不愿地响起，【右手边，色调为金色的廊庁将通往大门。】

冲冲冲！吴映洁在听到提示的那一刻就撒开脚丫奔跑。

路过餐厅时“母亲”NPC叫她，“映洁宝贝，吃了早餐再走吧。”

只见一团粉红色的棉花糖飞速从她眼前溜过，吴映洁边跑边回头大喊，“再见了妈妈今天我就要远航！”还没等声音全部落地，那朵光速量子棉花糖就消失在NPC的视野里。

我的家也太大了吧！吴映洁喘的上气不接下气似乎在跑中考体育800米。终于，一道看起来就像是赛道终点的金色大门出现在了眼前。冲鸭！！！由于太过兴奋再加上跑太快一个没刹住车，吴映洁pia一声整个人拍在了门上。

“映洁宝贝？”身后传来了NPC关切的声音。

只要我逃的够快NPC就追不上我，吴映洁此时也顾不得痛不痛，一把站起来拉开大门闪了出去。门在身后关上的同时，NPC的声音也瞬间消失。

“怎么样”，吴映洁背靠着大门喘粗气，“我任务完成了没？”

【当当当！恭喜玩家1号，Mission 1 Clear！】

“哈哈哈哈哈！”吴映洁仰天大笑，我管你什么N不NPC，莽不就完事了！

凭借她的聪明才智完成了一个任务之后，吴映洁突然对快速结束这个游戏充满了信心，“来马瑞！告诉你爸爸我，下一个任务是什么！”

【Mission 2 前往圣MG学院】

哦~去上学啊，这还不简单。

【马瑞我司机呢？】

【您没有司机的呢亲亲~】

一听到这“亲亲”吴映洁就烦躁。等会？你说什么？我堂堂一玛丽苏女主角，床不知道几百平，家不知道几千平，你和我说我没司机？

【你这个游戏有问题。】出大问题。

【是这样的呢，根据玩家不同的选择，后续剧情也会有所不同。如果您刚刚在书房和父亲打招呼，便可以解锁“直升机接送”这一技能，如果您前往餐厅坐下来吃完早餐，便可以解锁“豪华敞篷超跑接送”这一技能。唉，可惜了呀～】语气听起来可不是可惜的样子。

“你不早说！”

吴映洁一口气差点没喘上来，转身就想拿块豆腐一头撞死和这个Mary同归于尽。

此时遥远的铁门外，一辆黑色劳斯莱斯停在了门前，司机打开车门一路小跑跑到吴映洁面前，“璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁小姐您好，我家少爷想问问您要不要坐他的车去上学。”

听司机念自己的名字都快背过气了，吴映洁赶紧说，“叫我映洁就好。你家少爷哪位啊？”

“哎呀不管了，有车坐就行，带我过去！”

“啊这！小姐我还以为您会像往常一样拒绝，所以没有把车开进来。您在此地稍作休息，我这就把车开过来！”

“诶等会？”可能是自己说话的声音太小，眼看司机一溜烟跑没影，过于丝滑都不带停顿的。

你还没说你家少爷是谁呢？吴映洁不免有些好奇，虽然她刚刚跑的飞快，可在飞速奔跑中她还是瞥见自己的“父母”可真的是端庄优雅又迷人，就连一开始出现的女仆和管家也都是各有各的特点，美地百花齐放，抛开剧情，在人物形象上这款游戏做的还真不错呢。

那么这位少爷又会是一个什么样的NPC呢？吴映洁不由自主地期待了起来。

TBC

饱：  
应该不会太长，就一没什么逻辑的沙雕甜文hhhhh希望大家看得开心


	2. Chapter 2

眼看着车徐徐开了过来，一转弯吴映洁看到了后排坐着的人。惊了！这什么情况！这少爷的父亲不会是姓李名靖吧！

她于心不忍，三步并作两步跑过去拉开了车门。不得不说近看震撼的感觉更大，后座上的男子长着一张冷艳的脸，可他的头顶却是火热的，没错就是头顶，那上面居然正燃烧着熊熊火焰。

吴映洁赶紧从层层裙子中不知道什么位置扯下来一层，扯着两边照着男子劈头盖脸就是一阵乱打，试图扑灭嚣张的火焰，“兄弟！你这在COS森林冰火人还是在COS火娃啊！不烫吗！”

那男子经不住这样的折腾，抬起手握住了她乱扑棱的小爪子，一脸无奈地开口，“别扑了没用的，反正也没感觉。再说了现在扑灭了等会还是要着的。”

听他这么说吴映洁停止了手上的动作，将信将疑伸出指尖，试探性地碰了碰那火焰。还真不烫！

【游戏中的设定都是对玩家无害的呢】Mary在一旁核善地提醒。

“那也还是扑灭了好点吧”，吴映洁还是努力了一番将男子头顶上的火控制住，直到化成缕缕青烟，“这样好看多了。”她心满意足地拍拍手，上了车。

他们终于启程前往下一个目的地——学校。

吴映洁闲不住，车没开两步，好奇地转向身旁的人，“你好，我的全名太长，我记住了也不想说，所以我还是告诉你我在现实世界中的名字吧。我叫吴映洁。你呢？你也是莫名其妙加进来的玩家吗？”

那人叹了口气，“你好，我的全名也很长，我真的是因为完全记不住，所以我也告诉你我在现实世界中的名字，我叫白敬亭。很可惜，我是自愿加入这个游戏的。”

“不会吧！认真的吗！”这个人不会脑子有问题吧？

白敬亭深深地叹了口气，“要是我知道这个游戏是这样的，打死我也不会来。”

“就是嘛......”吴映洁长舒一口气，看来没问题。

“那你是因为达成了什么成就才被邀请的？”

“被写进100篇玛丽苏小说里面......达成成就‘玛丽苏男主’......我最近接了一个玛丽苏的偶像剧，想着正好来这个游戏找点感觉，现在真的后悔得恨不得穿越回到一天前，把那个时候的自己揍死。”

？？？

“Mary为什么人家的成就就这么酷炫，我不管，我也要！”

吴映洁没忍住说出声来，令人惊讶的是Mary的声音突然从车载音响传出来，在车厢内回荡，“不好意思，您的成就只达成了‘玛丽苏专家’这一个呢。”

“我去，你怎么能说话的？你在哪？”

不仅吴映洁，连白敬亭都吓了一跳。

“这是你的专属助理？”他环顾四周，神情茫然。

“对啊，之前一直都在我心里和我对话来着。”

“我也有一个，我那个怎么就跑不出来。”白敬亭小小声嘀咕。

下一秒一个洪亮的男声从音响冒了出来：“我也可以的。映洁小姐您好，我是Marshall。”

白敬亭听到之后，悄悄地凑近吴映洁的耳朵，“这是我的助理，我一般都叫他麻小。”

听到这个名字吴映洁噗嗤一声笑了出来，“马瑞，听到没，现在有没有觉得马瑞这个名字还挺好听的，起码听着不会觉得还挺香吧？”

Mary：Marshall，你负责的玩家也这么瞎胡闹吗

Marshall：是啊好惨啊，NPC都轮流来和我吐槽，我好惨呜呜呜

Mary：我也是呜呜呜呜我们好惨啊！

车后座的白敬亭和吴映洁双双一头黑线，正吐槽你们俩呢！你们俩倒自己聊上了！

到了现在吴映洁的心情终于好了一点，不得不说一个人孤军奋战还是比不上有伙伴的陪伴，再加上......吴映洁偷偷瞄了一眼身旁的人，这个靓仔真的好靓！她暗暗下定了决心，接下来一定要拉他一起做任务。

“诶白敬亭，你早上是什么任务啊，还顺利吗？”

“害，别提了！”，白敬亭抬手捋了捋头顶的毛发，经过炭火烧烤，现在已经成了细小的卷卷，乍一看还以为是特地做的造型，“我这火就是让早上的任务气的。是一个不要被察觉的任务，我可能做了十几遍吧，过程简直只能用惨不忍睹来形容。玛丽苏看来是真不适合我，等我一出这个游戏就把那个剧推了。”

一听有戏，吴映洁提前在心里默念了三遍【Mary不要戳穿我】，“我跟你说哈，那个任务我是一次通关的哦~”

她刻意隐瞒了自己因此丧失了交通工具的事实。

白敬亭一听立马像见到救星般握住了她的手，“姐姐！那你等会带我玩吧！没有你我真的出不去啊姐姐！就当悬壶济世成吗！”

他眼里全是星星，就这么水汪汪地盯着吴映洁，再加上被握住了手，这一下吴映洁魂都没了，直接晕乎乎地打了包票，“行！那一会我们就一起打怪！保证让你先出去。”

车此时此刻恰到好处地停了下拉，学校出现在了两人眼前。不得不说这个学校是真气派，校门都是白色大理石雕琢而成，优雅而高贵。

不就是个破游戏嘛！谁怕谁呀！吴映洁在心里给自己打气，一把拉开了车门。

Mary&Marshall【当当当！恭喜两位玩家，Mission 2 Clear！】

Mary【Mission 3 获得一位男性衬衣的第二粒纽扣】  
Marshall【Mission 3 将衬衣的第二粒纽扣给自己未来的妻子】

新的任务在心中播报完毕之后，两人神色都或多或少有些微妙，在这诡异的气氛中白敬亭忍不住先开口，“姐姐，你的任务是什么？”

也不知道什么时候称呼就变成了姐姐，叫的倒是顺口。

吴映洁被这个称呼哄得怪开心的，新任务带来的不悦被一扫而空，“说是让我找个男生要第二颗纽扣。”

“对这个男生，有什么要求吗？”

吴映洁仔细思考了一下，“好像没有哦。你呢，你是什么任务？”

听到她的话之后白敬亭瞬间哭丧了个脸，“我的任务说要找我未来的妻子要第二颗纽扣，我怎么知道谁是我的未婚妻啊？”

这......吴映洁努力地转起小脑瓜，一般玛丽苏故事里面，白敬亭这样又帅又有钱的会是什么角色？那肯定得是男主角。那么男主角的未婚妻会是谁？那必定是门当户对的富家小姐，说到富家小姐......

“那不就是我嘛！”她惊喜地大喊，喊完自己还有些害羞。努力解释道，“你想想，你现在是什么身份？”

“富家少爷？”

“我是什么身份？”

“富家小姐。”

“那不就对了嘛！”

白敬亭这才开窍，猛一拍手，“对哦！我们简直天生一对！”

这话也太直白了，吴映洁红着脸在心里安抚自己，都是剧情需要，剧情需要。

“正好我的任务这样也完成了，你给我吧。”她摊开手掌伸到白敬亭面前。

“好，有你真好。”白敬亭手忙脚乱地开始扯自己的纽扣，可扯了半天怎么扯也扯不下来。

“这怎么回事啊麻小？”

吴映洁纳闷地等待他们位于内心的深刻交流结束，也不知道他们说了些什么。最后只见白敬亭脸上的兴奋瞬间消失，再次跨起了个脸，欲哭无泪，心如死灰，“我的Marshall说我不能给你，说你不是将来要和我结婚的人。这他妈算什么事......”

听到这吴映洁也有些失落。但自己已经打了包票，说到的事就得做到。她开始努力在自己为数不多的玛丽苏知识里寻找答案。

站也站累了，两个人也不敢就这么轻易走进校园里怕触发什么新剧情，就在路边马路牙子上坐下，活脱脱一对迪士尼在逃情侣。

这要是平时以白敬亭的头脑早就察觉是哪里不对了，可惜这整个世界给他的冲击太大，以至于到现在还没想出来。听着吴映洁在一旁念叨“未婚妻未婚妻”，他这才突然反应了过来。

“麻小说的是以后会和我结婚的人，未来会和我结婚的人不一定是我现在的未婚妻啊！”

“对哦！”吴映洁被一下点醒，也突然想到了玛丽苏小说里常用的剧情，“一般玛丽苏故事一般都是平凡姑娘最后和男主修成正果，像我这种有钱的美女不是主角的好友就是主角的情敌。”

思路对了事情就好办了，吴映洁在学校的杂物间找到了正在被欺负的NPC女主角，把解救她的事交给了白敬亭。接下来的一切都顺理成章，就是NPC可能有点收到惊吓，自己在向喜欢的人要第二颗纽扣的时候，一直以来都看她不顺眼的情敌居然站在一边疯狂鼓掌。

吴映洁鼓掌鼓得那个开心啊。

白敬亭的任务就是她的任务，白敬亭的任务完成了她也离逃离这个游戏更近了一步。

她在旁边看着NPC向白敬亭告白的场面，午后的阳光伴着鸟鸣照在他们的身上，蹦蹦跳跳地从白敬亭的睫毛上跳下来，落在他泛红的脸颊上。他就像是本来就该在这个小说里的人一样好看，看得女孩久久没有回过神。

“诶看什么呢？”一双手在眼前晃了晃。

这才醒过神来，“啊？哦，就发下呆哈哈哈。”

白敬亭轻声笑，“咳，谢谢你，纽扣任务也完成了。有你在我才有了能逃离这个游戏的信心。”

“哎呀谢什么~说好了带你飞的啦。”吴映洁不自然地别过头。

“我的任务完成了，现在我也帮你完成你的吧？”

“不用不用！”吴映洁摆摆手，“我的任务简单的很。”

说完随手抓了一个不巧路过的NPC，“第二颗纽扣给我。”

NPC看她这样也很紧张，“这个，这个我要给我喜欢的女生，我......”

话还没说完纽扣就被一把扯掉，“拿来啦废话那么多！我这个大美女摆在这里，你还给我喜欢别人？建议你喜欢我哈。”

白敬亭目瞪口呆的看完了这一幕，在两个助手播报【Mission 3 Clear】声中向吴映洁竖起了大拇指。姐姐好霸气！

这一套操作之后吴映洁又有些不好意思，赶紧解释，“都是为了早日逃离这个游戏，我平时很温柔的。”

“行，我知道了。”白敬亭看向她的笑意更深。

在那之后他们携手完成了【吸引全校目光】这一任务，白敬亭弹钢琴，吴映洁唱歌，引得满堂喝彩。

吴映洁的【让天降下泡泡雨】也在白敬亭的帮助下完成了，他出乎意料地在女孩的面前讲了段单口相声。

而他自己的【获得钻石】这么奇怪的任务也在泡泡雨任务之后一不小心就达成，由于没听完人物介绍，吴映洁在这之前也不知道自己笑出来的眼泪居然是钻石呢。真想带一把走。

一系列任务之后吴映洁终于感到了这个游戏的快乐，白敬亭也一样。两个人时不时被对方逗得前仰后合，洒落一地闪闪碎钻，像从天上掉落的星星。

【最后一个任务~】

终于听到在这个播报的时候两个人都交换了一个胜利在望的眼神。

Mary【Final Mission 亲吻在这所学校里最帅的男生的脸颊并告白】  
Marshall【Final Mission 亲吻女主的脸颊并告白】

听到任务之后，吴映洁站在了原地。她有些紧张，心里偷偷的找Mary。

【Mary，在吗，我觉得我眼前的男生就是校园里最帅的，可以吗】

【当然可以，但是这样的话你就会先退出游戏哦】

是哦，吴映洁苦恼了起来，说好的要帮助白敬亭先脱离的。

此时白敬亭突然开口，“吴映洁，我问你，你觉得我帅吗？”

听到这句话她愣了一下，下意识就回答了，“帅啊。”

在这个回答之后白敬亭似乎更加困扰，张了张口，最后还是红着脸问了出来，“是这个校园最帅的吗？”

事到如今吴映洁也不想隐瞒，“是。”

“那你亲我一下吧。”说完体贴的弯下了腰。

吴映洁的脸红的快要着火，头上甚至冒出了一颗一颗的小星星，飘飘忽忽的离开她的头顶，一闪一闪地向天上飞去。

“我们，我们还是先完成你的任务吧！诶！你的任务是什么？”

“我的任务啊......”，白敬亭挠了挠鼻子，“我自己一个人完成吧。”他并不想在吴映洁面前向NPC告白，即使他是演员，他也明白这一切都是为了结束游戏，但他依然不愿。

“可是......”，吴映洁的嘴唇被轻轻的碰了一下，是白敬亭的脸颊。她被白敬亭的脸颊强吻了。

“啊！”她惊呼一声捂住了嘴，现在这个情况，虽然说自己是被动，但怎么看都是自己占了便宜吧！

白敬亭看着她轻轻地笑，“好啦，这一路很感谢有你带着我，让这个对我来说像是粉红色的噩梦一般的游戏都变得有趣了起来。说出你的任务吧，我猜，要想完全完成任务是不是还要说一句话？”

吴映洁不知道他是怎么知道的，但看着他的眼睛，就这么鬼使神差地说了出来，“我喜欢你。”

【Final Mission Clear！】

不知道为什么，听到这这个声音吴映洁竟第一次觉得有些不快乐。播报之后自己的指尖已经开始缓慢地变透明。她急急忙忙看向白敬亭，“我们还会相见吗？”

“当然。”白敬亭眉眼弯弯，笑出鱼尾纹，“你答应我帮我结束这个游戏，你做到了。那么也请你相信我，我们一定还会再见。”

“不是！”吴映洁急了，“我的意思是......”话还没说完，一睁眼却回到了自家的床上。

“啧！”她狠狠地锤了几拳，床委屈得嘎吱作响，“白敬亭你个大傻子！我是想问你的电话号码！没有电话号码怎么联系啊！”

这么重要的事不先问，要说谁更傻一点，他们两个还真是彼此彼此。

游戏结束之后吴映洁跑去游戏公司大闹了一场，理所应当的拿到了应有的赔偿。但是唯一的遗憾，就是那个不曾留下联系方式的人。她曾无数次在睡梦中梦到那日在游戏中和他一起的场景，每次醒来都带着笑，笑容过后又有些惆怅。

可生活还得继续，吴映洁还是做着小编剧的工作，时不时接一些校对的工作赚点外快。但她从那之后再也不接和玛丽苏相关的活。

今天是自己的剧本开机的第一天，她早早的和伙伴一起来到了片场准备参加开机仪式。女孩子在一起总是逃离不了聊八卦，同为编剧的王鸥在仪式之前偷偷戳了戳她，“听说这个电影的男主是个很帅的演员，说是推了个大IP玛丽苏剧来演我们的小成本剧，你说奇不奇怪。”

“推得好！”吴映洁忍不住双手手鼓掌，玛丽苏这个玩意她觉得就是个祸害！害得她一番劳苦不说，还害她喜欢上了个约等于纸片人的人物，如今上哪找都不知道。她都怀疑白敬亭是游戏公司为了陷害她安排的纸片人。玛丽苏这个东西实在是害人不浅！

她正在那呱唧呱唧得起劲，突然被一个人拍了拍头。回头一看没忍住叫出了声，“纸片人！”

站在他身后的正是白敬亭。对她无厘头的话也只是笑笑，再开口两个人都忍不住笑了起来。

“璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁，好久不见。”

我看到你的头上，好像有星星，掉到了我的眼睛里。像是那日掉落在地上的钻。

END

「彩蛋1」  
目送吴映洁身体透明消失之后白敬亭深深地叹了口气，一转身就看到了NPC女主。白敬亭脚步稍微迟疑了一下，最后还是鼓起勇气向NPC走去，也挺好，省得整个学校去找了，“那个，朋友，能不能帮我完成一下任务。我等下要做些动作，说一些话，但是要提前说，我不是真心的，抱歉。”

NPC抱着手臂看戏一般，“不行。”

听到这个回答白敬亭懵了，要是NPC拒绝的话，难道要霸王硬上弓才能完成任务吗，我一个根正苗红的祖国花朵，做这种事不好吧！

“你心里有璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁吧？”

“啊？谁？哦哦哦哦哦，有”，第一次听到吴映洁游戏里的名字白敬亭愣了一下才反应过来，连回答都一个顺嘴说了出来，不免声音顿了顿，这次是更加坚定的回答，“呃......有。”

“那不就是了？你不喜欢我，却还要亲我并和我告白吗？”

白敬亭感觉自己头上又快要冒火，“可这任务是这样，我能怎么办？”

“任务说的是‘女主’，可在你的故事里女主不是我，而是璃梦殇·安吉丽娜·樱雪夏梦·冰晶蓝月·映洁。她现在已经不在游戏中了，所以任务无法完成，将会被替换成新的任务。”

白敬亭大喜，“会换成什么？”

NPC露出了姨母笑，“这个‘任务成功’就当是提前预支给你的，记得之后要好好完成啊~”

【New Final Mission 回到现实生活中，再次找到吴映洁】

【预祝，Mission Clear】

「彩蛋2」  
Marshall：不错啊女主，没想到你还能成人之美，他们俩这算是打出了隐藏结局吗？

Mary：不得不说标准结局我都看了快上百遍了，这两个人绝了，像是看了一出玛丽苏偶像剧。

女主（疲惫不堪）：绝是真的绝，累也是真的累，信女愿用十斤肉换玛丽苏世界再也没有他们两个这样的玩家。

Marshall：臣附议。

Mary：我加码十斤！


End file.
